Steel Heart
by 1004jh
Summary: Hanya tentang sepasang kekasih yang begitu bodoh untuk mengartikan perasaan mereka/ Kray / Kris / Lay


Ada saat-saat dimana tindakan yang kita lakukan tidak sesuai dengan perasaan yang tengah kita rasakan. Dan yang akhirnya harus kita temui hanyalah penyesalan. Yah, setidaknya kita sadar apa kesalahan yang kita lakukan daripada bersikukuh untuk benar meski penyesalan itu adalah salah kita. Membingungkan memang, tapi hadapilah.

Yixing terdiam, laki-laki tampan yang tergolong terlalu cantik itu terlihat merenung. Pikirannya menerawang jauh hingga tanpa sadar ia mengacuhkan keberadaan laki-laki lain yang tidak kalah tampan dari wajahnya—tentu saja laki-laki itu bahkan terlihat angkuh.

"Ehm..." Deheman kecil itu timbul untuk menarik perhatian Yixing yang terlalu fokus pada pemikirannya. Dan itu berhasil. Yixing menoleh dan menatap heran pemilik dehaman itu dengan alis terangkat. "Setidaknya jangan acuhkan aku ketika bersamaku."

"Lalu? Apakah itu masalah untukku?" Balas Yixing dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang," balasnya pelan. Dengan seringai kecil yang tertampil di wajah angkuhnya, laki-laki bernama Wu Yi Fan itu menarik wajah Yixing agar mendekat ke arahnya. "Jujur, apa salahku kali ini?" Yi Fan menatap tepat manik mata Yixing.

Yixing masih terdiam, ia tepis tangan Yi Fan perlahan dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Yi Fan ternganga—tentu saja tidak dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, Yi Fan ternganga dengan sikap anggun. Yixing memang selalu bersikap dingin pada Yi Fan, dalam keadaan apapun, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun laki-laki berlesung pipi itu menepis tangan Yi Fan.

"Apa kau cemburu Yixing sayang?" Dan Yi Fan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengambil perhatian Yixing, ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki bermarga Zhang itu, saking cintanya bahkan ia sudah berulang kali melakukan hal gila hanya agar Yixing cemburu. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena Yi Fan sangat tahu kalau Yixing juga sangat mencintainya, hanya saja sikap dingin dan datarnya membuat ia tidak ingin menunjukkan perasaannya itu. Dan membuat Yixing cemburu adalah jalan satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan. Konyol? Yah, apa yang kau harapkan dari otak penuh galaxy milik Yi Fan?

"Tidak! Dan tidak akan pernah."

Yi Fan terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yixing. "Yah, terserah saja Yixing, tapi kau harus pulang denganku hari ini."

…

"Xing, kau tahu kalau Yi Fan berselingkuh dengan Suho?" Luhan bertanya pada Yixing yang tampak tengah asyik dengan koding yang di bawanya. Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Luhan menarik buku tebal itu dan membantingnya ke meja, dan yah sebenarnya itu tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Yixing, karena laki-laki itu sekarang sudah memegang buku lain di tangannya.

"Xing, ayolah, kau dan Yi Fan sudah pacaran lebih dari setahun, dan sudah lebih dari setahun juga ia selingkuh. Ya ampun Xing."

Yixing menatap Luhan dengan alis terangkat. "Bukan urusanmu juga kan ge? Biarkan saja ia berbuat semaunya sampai ia benar-benar lelah. Baru akan aku akhiri."

"Maksudmu Xing?"

Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali membaca bukunya. Luhan di depannya hanya menggeleng kecil menghadapi sikap Yixing yang terlalu santai. Yeah, tentu saja. Mana ada seseorang yang rela kekasihnya selingkuh bahkan sampai setiap orang tahu akan hal itu. Jika itu Luhan sudah pasti ia akan langsung menghajar habis-habisan kekasihnya itu.

"Lu ge, temani aku ke toko buku ya hari ini." Suara lembut Yixing menyadarkan Luhan dari pikirannya. Ia menatap Yixing yang memberikan tatapan polos dan lugu yang membuat siapapun tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Yah, meskipun Yixing termasuk laki-laki yang memiliki sikap dingin dan datar, tapi ketika menginginkan sesuatu ia tidak segan-segan merubah image-nya menjadi seorang dengan penuh aegyo.

"Jangan melakukan aegyo Xing."

"Tapi temani aku." Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan matanya itu persis seperti seekor anak anjing yang minta di elus. Ya ampun.

"Baiklah-baiklah, hentikan itu, kau membuatku muak." Ah, Luhan berbohong, tidak mungkin ia akan muak dengan sikap manja Yixing ini, karena hanya dengan Luhan—dan beberapa orang beruntung lain—Yixing akan bersikap seperti ini berbanding terbalik dengan sikap dingin dan datar yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

….

"Lihat! Itu kekasihmu Xing!" Luhan berbisik pelan pada Yixing ketika matanya menangkap sosok Yi Fan yang tengah merangkul laki-laki lain. Terlihat mesra dan intim. Ia mengguncang lengan Yixing yang tampak tidak memperdulikan ucapan Luhan dan malah tengah asik membaca buku resep di depannya.

"Oh, ayolah Xing, paling tidak kau harus memarahinya, jangan terus diam dan bersikap dingin seperti ini."

Yixing mendongak, menatap Luhan dengan dingin. "Diamlah Lu ge."

Dan tanpa di duga-duga, Yixing menaruh buku yang sedari tadi di pegangnya itu, berjalan ke arah Yi Fan dengan tenang dan sampai di sana, ia hanya menatap keduanya dengan dingin. Luhan yang mengikuti langkah Yixing hanya dapat diam melihat kelakuan laki-laki manis itu.

"Hai, kalian pacaran?"

Yi Fan terdiam mendapati Yixing dan seseorang yang ia kenal bernama Luhan berdiri di depannya. Bukannya merasa terpojok, Yi Fan malah menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya mendapati Yixing memergokinya tengah bersama kekasih gelapnya. Ini yang ia tunggu selama ini. Yixing menghampirinya dan memarahinya, menunjukkan betapa cintanya laki-laki itu pada Yi….

"Kita akhiri saja ya Yi Fan ge."

….Fan.

Hah?!

Yi Fan gelagapan mendengar apa yang dilontarkan laki-laki itu. Ia lepaskan rangkulannya pada laki-laki di sebelahnya dan mengejar Yixing yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Xing, apa maksudmu?" Yi Fan menarik tangan Yixing dengan lembut, ia tatap dalam manik coklat Yixing. "Ku mohon Xing, dengarkan penjelasanku."

Yixing tersenyum kecil. Ini pertama kalinya ia tersenyum seperti itu. Dan itu membuat Yi Fan merasa tidak nyaman. Ia lebih menyukai Yixing yang dingin dan datar daripada Yixing yang tersenyum seperti ini, ia tampak menyeramkan. Ah, tidak! Senyum Yixing memang sangat menawan hanya saja, senyum itu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Terima kasih." Yixing melepas genggaman tangan Yi Fan dan pergi begitu saja dengan Luhan yang berjalan mengikutinya.

…

Luhan daritadi tampak gelisah, ia tatap Sehun yang jauh lebih tenang dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia tidak tahu efek yang diberikan Wu Yi Fan itu sebesar ini, sejak mereka pulang dari toko buku dengan adegan Yixing yang akhirnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yi Fan, laki-laki berdimple itu menangis dengan keras, matanya memerah dan bengkak, dan itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Luhan melihat Yixing yang dingin menangis.

"Apa Yixing benar-benar tidak keluar kamar dari kemarin?" ia tatap laki-laki lain yang jauh dari kata tenang di sebelah Sehun itu. "Benarkah Tao?"

Tao, laki-laki bermata panda itu tampak bingung, matanya berkaca-kaca dan bengkak. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan itu. Dan Luhan tahu, ini untuk pertama kalinya Yixing sekacau ini. "Yi—Xing ge ti—dak ma—u ke—lu—ar…" ucap Tao dengan tersendat-sendat, sesekali terdengar sesenggukannya.

"Yixing ge tidak menyahut saat kami panggil," itu suara Sehun, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Tao yang menjelaskan, karena laki-laki itu hanya akan menangis jika sudah membahas kakak sulungnya itu. "Ia terus berteriak-teriak dan tidak mendengarkan ucapan kami."

"Kenapa tidak di dobrak saja?"

"Aku tidak berani melakukannya…"

Lama mereka terdiam, membiarkan hanya hela nafas yang menyelimuti mereka, hingga suara pintu terbuka membuat mereka bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara. "Mana Yixing?" Itu Suho! Luhan menatap laki-laki itu dengan sengit, siapa dia sampai berani berkata tidak sopan di rumah orang lain.

"Hey, hey, apa maumu datang dengan tidak sopan kemari?"

Suho menatap tajam Luhan dan juga dua orang lainnya itu. "Bukan urusanmu. Mana laki-laki sialan itu?"

Tao yang tadinya tertunduk karena takut dengan tatapan mengerikan orang bernama Suho itu mendongak seketika, matanya nyalang. Tidak ada siapapun yang boleh memanggil kakak kesayangannya itu dengan kata-kata sialan seperti itu. Dan laki-laki itu dengan tidak sopannya berani melakukannya. Dengan kaki panjangnya Tao sudah berdiri di depan Suho, menarik kerah laki-laki itu dengan keras.

"Kau yang sialan memanggil gegeku seperti itu." Kalau saja Sehun tidak menarik Tao, mungkin kakak keduanya itu sudah memukul wajah Suho, mengingat Tao jago bela diri meskipun sikapnya sangat childish dan sensitif.

"Maaf, tapi kalian harus mendengarkanku."

….

Yi Fan merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya, ia berpikir itu mungkin saja Suho, karena sejak beberapa hari lalu laki-laki itu selalu menemani Yi Fan meskipun mereka sudah tidak berhubungan lagi sejak Yixing memutuskan Yi Fan. Benar, Yi Fan memang sangat bodoh, ia melakukan semuanya agar Yixing cemburu, dan yang baru di sadarinya sekarang adalah Yixing sudah sering menunjukkan betapa cintanya ia pada Yi Fan.

Yixing yang dingin, diam-diam sering tersipu ketika Yi Fan menggodanya, Yixing yang dingin masih tetap perhatian padanya meskipun dengan kasar. Yixing yang dingin…. Yixingnya…. Yixing mencintainya dengan banyak hingga mereka bertahan hingga satu tahun, dan Yi Fan dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengkhianati Yixing.

"Pulanglah Suho, aku ingin sendiri."

"Aku merindukanmu Yi Fan."

"Pula…. Yixing!?" Yi Fan melonjak dari tempat tidurnya, dipeluknya tubuh ringkih itu dan di kecupnya sekilas pipi berdimple laki-laki itu. "Aku merindukanmu sayang, sangat merindukanmu." Yixing hanya tersenyum membalas pelukan Yi Fan. Tangannya perlahan melepas pelukan Yi Fan.

"Aku merindukanmu tapi aku harus pergi," balas Yixing, masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu. Laki-laki itu berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Yi Fan begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Yi Fan yang masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"No! Yixing! Noooo!"

"Yi Fan! Hey!"

huh?!

Yi Fan menoleh dan yang ia temui wajah Suho. Jadi itu hanya mimpi? Oh Tuhan. Yi Fan kembali menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasur, ia pikir, Yixing benar-benar datang untuk menemuinya. Berharaplah Yi Fan.

"Hey, kenapa tidak kau temui saja Yixing?" Suho menatap Yi Fan seraya menjulurkan segelas air dingin. "Aku rasa ia juga sama kacaunya denganmu sekarang, bahkan ku dengar dua hari ini Yixing tidak datang ke kampus."

"Tidak usah menghiburku Suho." Suara Yi Fan terdengar ketus.

"Terserah kau saja Fan, aku lelah, aku pulang dulu ya." Suho mengendikkan bahunya merasa bodoh ikut mengurusi masalah yang Yi Fan lakukan. Ya, setidaknya di sini ia sudah berperan dengan baik, menjadi selingkuhan yang baik juga menjadi teman yang baik. Hey, hey jangan berpikir Suho jahat, ia hanya… hmmm sedikit jahat, mungkin.

…..

Suara nampan yang ditaruh dengan kasar di atas meja membuat Yi Fan tersadar dari lamunannya. Setelah beberapa hari membolos kuliah, ia akhirnya datang untuk menghadiri kelas, selain karena ayahnya sudah marah-marah karena ia membolos juga karena ia bosan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Kalau di kampus mungkin saja ia dapat melihat Yixing kembali.

"Bodoh!"

Suara dingin itu?

Yi Fan mendongak, matanya menangkap sosok malaikat cantik, ah bodoh, maksudnya itu Yixing yang tengah duduk di hadapannya, menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Matanya menatap Yi Fan dengan datar dan juga─ooh, apakah Yi Fan lagi-lagi bermimpi?─mata itu memancarkan begitu banyak kerinduan.

Yixing mendengus kesal. "Dasar idiot! Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya mencintainya."

Yi Fan mengerjapkan matanya dan seketika itu juga ia berhambur memeluk Yixing, ia dekap laki-laki itu dengan erat seakan Yixing akan lari jika ia melepas pelukannya walau sebentar saja. "Aku mencintaimu Xing, sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Yixing melepas pelukannya dari Yi Fan lalu memukul laki-laki itu dengan sendok yang ada di nampan. "Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan padaku sendiri dan malah menyuruh Suho datang ke rumahku? Idiot!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya, tapi syukurlah dia melakukan hal yang benar." Yi Fan mengecup pipi Yixing dengan lembut lalu memeluk pinggang laki-laki itu dengan sangat intim. "Aku mencintaimu Xing, sangat mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun."

"Hmmm─Aku juga mencin─taimu! Idiot!"

Fin^^

Ini sebenernya udah pernah gue post di fp tapi gue lupa pake judul apa, ya intinya gue cuma ngubah judulnya aja, jadi kalau kalian udah pernah baca ya berarti cerita yang sama dan author yang sama^^


End file.
